


Last night on shore leave

by BadAtChoosingUsernames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones wants details, M/M, One Shot, Short, drunk kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtChoosingUsernames/pseuds/BadAtChoosingUsernames
Summary: Kirk gets drunk at a party on shore leave and ends up making a move on Spock In the hotel room. This is the conversation between Kirk and McCoy the next day as Kirk explains what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little scenario I often imagine, I have a long adventure type story coming up soon!   
> thanks for reading  
>  I own these characters. yes, you read that right, sue me.

McCoy slams the glass of medicated water down in front of his captain, who knocks half the stuff back quickly, a worried expression on his face.

McCoy shakes his head slowly in disapproval.

“You’re a real Idiot, Jim.” He draws out. “A real fucking prize, y’know that?”

Kirk looks up from his glass, face like a puppy being scorned.

“You’re on shore leave for two god-damn minuets, and you pull a move like this? Call you’re self a Captain.. ” He threw his hands into the air “You’re a God damn MESS!”

“I was drunk.” Mumbled Kirk, looking into his drink.

“OH! you were drunk?” McCoy exclaimed sarcastically “Jee, I honestly hadn’t noticed, I thought it completely normal for you to dance on the table and end up in tears over that darn tribble video”

“Yeah. alright, alright” Kirk said, waving him off. “Are you actually going to help me? Or just lecture me all day? Don’t you think I _know_ I screwed up?”

“Alright, fine.” McCoy said, leaning closer over the table. “Run me through it then, what happened?” Just as Kirk opened his mouth to speak Bones interrupted “and I mean _all_ of it, I want every detail”

Jim took a calming breath.

“okay, well, as you know I got.. quite… drunk.. at the party.” He ignored the look from McCoy. “I don’t really remember much of that part if im being honest.”

 “Well, you were absolutely off your tits drunk by 8:30”

“ Bones, it wasn’t my fault!” exclaimed Kirk “you _know_ everyone buys the captain drinks at those things, I couldn’t just not- it doesn’t matter, you’re making me lose track”

“okay, just go from when I sat you down with a glass of water at the table”

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “yeah, _with Spock_ … well, I was just talking with him, and-”

McCoy raised his eyebrows. “Oh, just talking? That’s not what it looked like from where I was standing, you were all over him!”

“ _Alrigh_ t, so I was flirting with him a little.”

“And?” Asked McCoy expectantly.

“And what?”

“How was he responding? What did he say?”

“I don’t know.. he was just _amused_ by it, Y’know? Just teasing back a little, it was banter.”

McCoy scoffed, “Sure, ‘banter’.”

“So, I guess some of you decided I was too drunk and ‘advised’ me to go back to the room. I asked him if he would… escort me.” The captain put his head in his hands “God, I must have made such a dick of myself, the poor guy was stone cold sober for Christ sake”

“Umm, nope. Not really” Said Bones.

“What do you mean? Alcohol doesn’t affect him.” Said Kirk

“True, but me and Uhura bought like seven chocolate swirl cocktails” He chuckled “He wasn’t exactly performing at peak efficiency either.”

“Huh. Well, im not sure if that’s better or worse.” Kirk said. “But anyway, I asked him to come back with me and he said yes”

“Are you sure he said yes? When I caught a glimpse of you leaving you were dragging him out the door by his hand”

“Bones, you’re somehow not making me feel any better, and what is this stuff?” he gestured to his glass “its disgusting and not making me feel any better either for that matter”

“For Christ sake, man. Will you just tell me what happened?”

“OKAY. So, when we got to my room... I ... I stumbled and he was helping me up, and we just froze there for a moment... and… I may have just… I kissed him.”

A second passed as the information sunk in. “May have?” McCoy questioned, practically at a whisper. “What happened? Did you.. did you..” He waved his hand around in a vague gesture “ _Sleep together_?”

“No, no” Said Kirk. “He just pulled away and said, ‘You’re intoxicated’. I apologised like a thousand times then, I couldn’t stop saying sorry, Thought I’d ruined everything, I probably have! God, I’m such an idiot. He’s probably going to try and transfer or something now.”

McCoy studied Kirk for a moment, deep in thought “Wait, when you say he pulled away, what do you mean?” He asked “Did he dodge you like the Larvarian plague? Or did he only stop it when he remembered how drunk you were?”

Kirk finished the rest of his mystery-hangover-cure-cocktail before shrugging awkwardly. “I told you, Len. I was wasted, im probably not even remembering it right. but, if I am.. then, I don’t know, I guess he didn’t stop it _right_ away” he could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Jim?” Asked McCoy in a serious tone “Do you have real feelings for Spock?”

“What?”

“Oh my _god_.” McCoy shook his head again in horror “Oh my god, Jim. I can see it right in your face!”

“Woa, slow down, Bones” Kirk chuckled awkwardly. “This is Spock were talking about.”

McCoy leaned back in his chair, still shaking his head and smiling now triumphantly. “I cant believe you” He said. “I should have known. Of course, you of all people would fall in love with a _Vulcan_. You always liked a challenged I suppose.”

“Oh, now were throwing around the word ‘love’?”

“Alright then, look me square in the face and tell me you don’t love him”

Kirk leaned forward, getting face to face. An intense moment passed as he chose his next words carefully.

“yes, I love every member of my crew, eve-“

“OH, _buuuuuulllllll **shit**_ , Jim. Don’t give me that garbage, you know its not the same. I’ve never seen you try to plant one on me or Scotty!”

Kirk laughed innocently at McCoys overblown frustration.

“Alright, I’ll ask again.” McCoy said in a playful tone “Do you have a _crush_ on Spock?”

“Oh please, Bones. What am I? 16?”

“Uh, uh” said McCoy “You haven’t answered the question.” He raised his eyebrows and awaited patently...

The air seemed to be caught in Jims throat as McCoys eye brows climbed higher and higher.

Kirk jumped suddenly as the sound of McCoys buzzer filled the room.

“God Dammit” McCoy sighed, checking his message. “Chekhovs sprained his ankle playing Frisbee”

Kirk let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding

McCoy suddenly pointed at him in the same way he did when Kirk was in trouble.

“We **_are_** continuing this conversation later” He said, getting up off his seat.

“Yes, Captain” Kirk mocked. McCoy did a sarcastic laugh and left the room, leaving Kirk alone with his thoughts.

This was going to be a long shore leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please let me know what you think! For those interested, I write all of my fics in both Fem!Kirk and normal Kirk, so check those out if you like the sound of it. I’m very open to constructive criticism, apologies for any mistakes. thanks for reading!


End file.
